1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement of a filter press.
2. Prior Art
Conventionally, a filter press generally comprises a pair of front and rear stands, a plurality of filter plates arranged between the stands, a pair of filter cloths located between the adjoining filter plates and a movable plate which is arranged at a side of the rear stand to press the filter plates so that the, adjoining filter plates contact each other. When filtering is desired, the filter plates are pressed by the movable plate and accordingly raw liquid is fed under a pressure into each chamber defined, between the adjoining filter plates to be filtered.
Meanwhile, various types of filter plates are known as the filter plate used in the filter press. For instance, in the filter plate as shown in FIG. 1, a filtering floor 20b is integrally formed with a rectangular frame 20a. A multiplicity of indentations 20c are formed on both faces of the plate-shaped filtering floor 20b.
However, with above construction of the filter plate, since the filtering floor is integrated and secured to the frame, the total weight of the filter plate is significant. Thus, the filter plate has such disadvantages that handling the plate is difficult, and a large amount of driving force is required to move the plate, thereby increasing the cost of the entire filter press.
In addition, if a significant difference of filtering pressure acting on both surfaces of the filter floor occurs at the time of filtering, the filter floor tends to be deformed with respect to the frame; thus, there is a possibility that the filter floor is broken.
With the configuration according to the present invention, as described above, the filter plate is composed of only a frame and the filter floor is not formed inside the frame. Therefore, the filter plate can be made light in its construction, and also, no significant filter pressure difference between the front and rear portions of the frame occurs at the time of filtering, nor does any damage to the filter plate take place.